muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 40 Hidden Gems
Elmo's World Would the Elmo's World: Frogs insert with Kermit count as a hidden gem? im just saying because he hasn't been on the show in a few years. —Wes (talk) 03:59, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :No, because these little in-jokes only apply to the street scenes. - Oscarfan 20:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Hensons in 4211 I only saw John and Cheryl. Am I missing something? —Scott (talk) 04:39, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Someone at the MC Forums said Brian was one. My VCR doesn't record that clearly and the tape I used was was kind of rough, so I really couldn't make them out. I know one was Cheryl, though, since they refer to her as such. - Oscarfan 14:00, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay yeah, it was just John and Cheryl. —Scott (talk) 16:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) neat Just a neat thing that I thought I'd park here. —Scott (talk) 19:01, February 16, 2010 (UTC) sans gem :* Episode 4188 :* Episode 4198 Joe's interview with Joey M didn't exactly say there'd be a gem in every single episode, but I thought it would be worth tracking which episodes we haven't found one in yet. —Scott (talk) 04:12, December 8, 2009 (UTC) 4188 Someone on the MC Forums claims there's a picture of David in Hooper's Store in #4188 (there are some pictures to the right of the facing the arbor, but I don't record in HD, so I couldn't make it out). - Oscarfan 11:39, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Here's a screenshot from Elmo's Animal Adventures (video). It's awfully blurry, but there's what looks like a wedding photo there too. And to the right could be a nod to Jim Henson's shrine parody to the almighty dollar. —Scott (talk) 05:46, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not so sure it's meant to be a gem. I've seen those two items at Hooper's from many previous episodes. -- MuppetDude 13:54, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::A tad late I know, but Tony is right. Those pictures have been there as early as episode 3843. - Oscarfan 23:32, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I just went through this again on an HDTV, and I couldn't find a thing. —Scott (talk) 04:40, February 17, 2010 (UTC) User:Cmptrwz17 added that the music from Number Three Ball Film appears in the episodes, but I didn't hear anything similar to it when I just rewatched it. All the music cues come from Luis' ballad song. - Oscarfan 02:15, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I just watched again, and I agree. —Scott (talk) 02:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC) But there must be a hidden gem or two in this episode! Cmptrwz17 02:29, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, that's not a good reason to make one up... -- Danny (talk) 02:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, SS.org On Air section's season 40 guides now list the hidden gem in each episode. They say that "I'm Proud to be a Cow" plays when the cow appears. I haven't checked my recording for reference, but I'm going to take their word for it. - Oscarfan 18:13, June 6, 2010 (UTC) 4198 I just saw that Enrique added the baker thing for 4198. What part can you see that? I just went through it again and all shots of the newspaper are unreadable. —Scott (talk) 05:32, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :It's most visible when Oscar calls Hairy Hairy on his BlechBerry. - Oscarfan 12:03, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll check again for a screenshot. Unfortunately, when I burn these to DVD from my DVR, I lose some resolution. I may need to wait until it airs again in HD and take a photo of the screen. —Scott (talk) 22:45, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Additional gem? 4192 I'm posting this here, maybe as a possible second secret gem? - Oscarfan 20:47, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :A neat reference for sure, but the hidden gem for that episode is pretty obviously Jim Henson. —Scott (talk) 22:43, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::So, it looks like there are other episodes that clearly have more than one "gem" each. Should we add this as an additional gem for 4192? —Scott (talk) 02:01, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I suppose so. It's not as classic a reference as the other ones, but still worth noting. - Oscarfan 02:34, February 12, 2010 (UTC) 4195 I won't be sure until I can watch this again on an HDTV, but I think the face on the cover of the magazine Biondo is reading, may be Carol-Lynn Parente. —Scott (talk) 19:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it is. When I visited the set I noticed that. The mag is called PAPARAZZI and the pic is of Carol-Lynn at a New Year's Eve party. —Wes (talk) 10:47, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Thoughts? Since these had an actual on-the-set term for them, I figured that they were more important to be included on the Inside Jokes page. Does anyone think we can take this out of the sandbox? (I really wish I could add images for these, but I'm currently unable to). - Oscarfan 02:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Love it! —Scott (talk) 05:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC)